


Jupiter and Mercury

by hiidee



Series: HideKane Week 2019 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Astrology, Day 3, HideKane Week 2019, Hidekane Week, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Pre-Canon, Precious Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: Hide and Kaneki explore and compare Western Zodiacs.Sugary Fluff-HideKane Week 2019Day 3- Astrology
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKane Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Jupiter and Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed how this turned out, and I hope everyone enjoys it :)

“Kaneki! Hey Kaneki!”

Kaneki looked up from his current novel, looking up to face the culprit behind the voice.

It belonged to Hideyoshi Nagachika, or ‘Hide’ as he was told to call him. 

Hide was also his best friend.

It was time for lunch break at school, and as usual Kaneki was holed up in the library. Kaneki always expected his blonde partner in crime to meet him there, since every time they met at the library Hide had some type of story to tell or a even a joke to make Kaneki crack a grin. To be completely honest, Kaneki always wondered how someone as energetic and social like Hide had the patience to deal with his opposite personality. Unlike Hide, Kaneki was a naturally quiet kid and only spoke when spoken to.

But all in all, Ken Kaneki was grateful for his friend. They had a common love for reading and learning new things, and they respected each others boundaries.

The blonde had finally made sat down in the chair across from Kaneki, looking eager to speak his mind. The ravenette smiled.

“Hey Hide. How was science class?”

“Pretty good! I found out something new about you too buddy!”

Kaneki’s smile dropped a bit. What could Hide know about him new? He thought he was open and honest enough, and that he wasn’t hiding anything from the blonde. They told each other everything!

“Oh? What did you learn about me?”

“Your a Sagittarius!”

Kaneki balked at the strange sounding word that came from Hide’s lips. A fucking what?

“No.. im not?”

Hide sighed and poked his lips out in a pouty way.

“Yes you are! I know because your birthday is on December 20th.”

Kaneki finally out down the book he was multitasking with to listen to his friend better. He didn’t understand how Hide had pronounced that strange sounding word, nor did he understand how his birthday determined that he was a ‘Sagittarius’. What does it even mean!

Hide stopped pouting and reached in his uniform pocket, pulling out a piece of paper with writing on it. Kaneki tried his hardest to listen to what the blonde was going to say, since he was pointing at the paper and reading it off to the clearly dumbstricken raven.

“You look pretty lost here so I guess I'll explain my new found knowledge to you, you uncultured swine!”

Hide’s grin seemed to enlarge at the look of Kaneki’s face, that descriptively read ‘hurry the hell up I don't have all day’.

“A sagittarius is an astrological sign from America! Think of it as the equivalent to your chinese animal that's based on your birthday. It's the same as your ‘Rat’ zodiac in China. And look,”

Hide pointed lower on the paper, explaining the words that Kaneki was reading off of.

“Your a fire sign! Isn’t that neat?”

Kaneki gave a slow nod, trying to take in all the information Hide was giving him. He knew there was more to this ‘Sagittarius’ and ‘Fire sign’ stuff, so he was glad that Hide was being patient with his slow understanding.

Maybe he was an ‘uncultured swine’ like Hide claimed him to be.

He grimaced at the thought of it.

“Do… Do you have a sign too Hide?”

Hide chuckled at the ravens question, and reached his hand over the table to ruffle the silky black hair. Kaneki made a small squeal like noise and tried to push the tanned hand away.

“Of course I have a sign too silly! Everyone has a sign based on their birthday. My sign is here,”

Hide removed his hand from Kaneki’s hair and pointed at the other strange looking word scribbled on the paper.

“I’m called a Gemini, and my element is air. You know how I said your a fire sign? Well apparently im air. Pretty badass right?”

Kaneki looked over at the sloppy like handwriting on the paper once more, and looked up at Hide.

“I think yours sounds interesting. Mine sounds funny to me.. What else did you find out about this sign stuff? Your getting me interested here.”

Kaneki gave a sly smile after the statement, earning a blush from his blonde friend. Hide always got flustered or excited when Kaneki complimented Hide’s knowledge on something. Hide did in fact have a self esteem that Kaneki noticed, thinking that he wasn’t as smart as the other kids (which was very untrue in Kaneki’s opinion). So the ravenette started complimenting things Hide was interested in, to show that it at least he thought the blonde was just as smart as everyone else.

Hide started again, looking up slightly as if he was trying his hardest to remember this astrological stuff.

“Hmmmm, well for a sagittarius symbol is the Archer, which is pretty cool I think. It's some dude with an arrow. Oh! And your planet is Jupiter, which is pretty neat too. You also share the same sign as Nicki Minaj, so yours is pretty awesome.”

“Isn’t she the girl that sings that song you were singing throughout gym class?”

“Your talking about ‘Starships’, and yes that's the girl who sings it. To be honest your sign is really cool. They say, and I quote, ‘Sagittarians are born to explore and it is critical that these archeres have the freedom to roam’.”

Hide made his fingers into quotation marks as he spoke, and looked at Kaneki with a smirk. The ravenette looked surprised at his supposed ‘Sagittarian personality’. It didn’t sound like him at all! He hated exploring, it was all wrong! He wondered more about Hide’s sign, and wondered if this ‘Gemini’ personality matched Hide.

“T-Tell me more about the Gemini. Mine sounds utterly ridiculous!”

Hide giggled and put his hands behind his head in a resting fashion.

“My symbol is a ‘Twin’, like two faced thingy, and my planet is Mercury. I share the same sign with Iggy Azalea, which makes me feel pretty ‘fancy’ if you know what I mean.”

Hide giggled at Kaneki’s reaction to the horrible music pun, but continued nonetheless.

“My Gemini personality is apparently very friendly and communicable by nature, and even flirtatious. Pretty dull right?”

Kaneki’s mouth dropped slightly, a bit jealous that Hide’s sign was more like the blonde than a Sagittarius matched himself. He was new to all this sign stuff, but it seemed fun and Hide had him hooked already.

“No fair Hide! Yours is better than mine!”

“Nuh-Uh! Yours is better!”

“But mine is nothing like me! You're a literal creation of the Gemini Hide!”

“And your a soft spoken Sagittarius, an archer, and explorer. Yours is clearly superior.”

The two teens crossed their arms in stubbornness, having a mini stare down for a good minute before Hide gave an exasperated laugh.

“Okay okay I give in. How about we say we’re both really awesome dudes, and our signs totally match each other if we’re friends. We can bring the signs out of each other, if you know what I mean.”

Hide said, wiggling his eyebrows at the last sentence.

Kaneki giggled a bit and nodded as well. He would’ve said more, but he was interrupted when the school bell rang, signalling the boys they had to go to their shared Asian History class.

They both stood, Hide standing a bit longer waiting for Kaneki to pick up his things. They walked through the halls after Kaneki had everything, and when they reached the door, Hide spoke quickly.

“There's actually more signs than Sagittarius and Gemini though, wanna come over after school and look at the other ones buddy? We can do do homework together too, and eat the imported goods I got from Canada too.”

Kaneki gave a cute smile, and nodded his head slowly.

“Sounds like a plan my very ‘Gemini’ friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end and I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. As a Sagittarius myself, I agree with Kaneki on how we sound ridiculous at times. Tomorrows prompt will be "Alien Encounter" so stay tuned for that.
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a comment (I actually really enjoy reading them) and if you'd like to leave a Kudos :)!


End file.
